


Let The World Weep Crimson

by VampireSuccubusHellGirl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSuccubusHellGirl/pseuds/VampireSuccubusHellGirl
Summary: Plot goe's like this Satan and Loki was Awakened and Summoned by Drusilla,Spike,Angleus,Demie,Dark Willow,Anya and John Constantine along with Angel must stop Them before They Raise Hell To The Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

Flash Back from The Past Demie,Dark Willow,Angelus are In The Black Crypts Of Nyydrangea located in The Haunted Forest Of Langorr are Doing a Dark Magic Spell to Resurrect Their Masters Satan and Loki from Their Deep Somber Slumbers after slaying A Hydra Dragon and slaying A Gaint Cyclops With A Now Dead Big Blue Bull. Flashforward to The Present Day and Demie along with Dark Willow are Laying Their heads on The Devil's Lap and Drusilla along with Spike are Drinking Blood From Their Scared and Dying Victims. And Angelus is Torturing A Pastor and Members of His Congregation and Loki is Seducing A Young Teeange Couple. Meanwhile John and Angel are Fighting Various Demons both big and both small with Magical Spell Scrolls and Swords of Archangels. As J and A enter The Center Of Manor De Sade Satan Says to His New Bodyguards It Is Ladies It Is Time For You Two To Make Me Proud with your The New Powers that I gave to you and with that Demie. And Dark Willow Teleport Themselves Into A Grand Hallway and Wield Various Magic Spells at Their Would Be Enemies. And eventually The Poor Invaders fall into unconsciousness and Then when Constantine and A-man wake up Tied Up Nude to The Lush and Lavish Bed.  
And ornately decorated bed posts all The While The Lingering Feminine Dark Corseted Forms saunter on The Bed teasing Their Captive Prey and Cajoling Angel's and John's Bared Cocks into Stinging Erections all the while Lucifer and Angelus Bend over and watch The Stark Erotic Sight before them. Demie sucks on The Wizard's Aching Manhood as Her Eyes Glow Orange and Dark Willow Sucks On Angel's Boner both The Hero's Moan against Their Wills and Lucifer The Unholy one says you can not hid your emotions and desires from Me The King Of Sins. And Angelous Says Demie open Wide for Daddy and he pushes his Prick into The Void Of Demie's Pussy and Bangs and bangs way like there is no tomorrow. After a while of Sucking and Sucking Johnny and Angelic eyes roll into The Back Of Their Heads and as Demie and Dark Willow keep on and on lick licking and pretty soon John Constantine and Angel lose consciousness again During The Overwhelming Suckjob. Even as The Sleeping Male Heros lay in their bindings The Evil Nympho Vampire Witches keeping on Sucking on Their Powerless Hardened Pricks as Their Dark Lord and Master Laughs Horrible Laughs that echo forth.


	2. Artimesia And Dark Willow Go Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When things get quiet The Predators come out In Sunnydale and River Dale.

Artimesia and Dark Willow enroll in Riverdale High and Become Popular with The Local Goth Kids and even End Up Turning Some Young People and Teenagers into Striga Vampires.


End file.
